1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to draining and filling devices for plastic pools. The present invention is particularly directed towards an auxiliary attachment useful with a play pool for draining the play pool without bailing or dumping out the water. The device of the present invention can be reversely used also to fill the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although drain attachments are available for a variety of plastic pool purposes, particularly for large above-ground yard pools, these drains are usually supplied as a built-in part of the pool or as input and output tubing attached to the pumping facilities of the pool. An auxiliary tubing attachment with fittings for draining or for filling a small plastic pool such as a play pool has been neglected. The present invention is designed to provide this application.